filosofiadecimogradofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Metafísica
La metafísica (del latín metaphysica, y este del griego μετὰ φυσική, «más allá de la física») es una rama de la filosofía que estudia la naturaleza, estructura, componentes y principios fundamentales de la realidad. La metafísica aborda problemas centrales de la filosofía, como lo son los fundamentos de la estructura de la realidad, el sentido y la finalidad última de todo ser. La metafísica tiene dos temas principales: el primero es la ontología, que en palabras de Aristóteles viene a ser la ciencia que estudia el ser en cuanto tal. El segundo es el de la teleología, que es el estudio de los fines como causa última de la realidad. Existe, sin embargo, un debate que sigue aún hoy sobre la definición del objeto de estudio de la metafísica, sobre si sus enunciados tienen propiedades cognitivas. La metafísica estudia los aspectos de la realidad que son inaccesibles a la investigación científica. Según Immanuel Kant, una afirmación es metafísica cuando afirma algo sustancial o relevante sobre un asunto («cuando emite un juicio sintético sobre un asunto») que por principio escapa a toda posibilidad de ser experimentado sensiblemente por el ser humano. Algunos filósofos han sostenido que el ser humano tiene una predisposición natural hacia la metafísica. Kant la calificó de «necesidad inevitable». Arthur Schopenhauer incluso definió al ser humano como «animal metafísico». En la metafísica de Aristóteles se encuentran diversas definiciones de la metafísica como ciencia. La metafísica considerada como "aiteología" es la ciencia de las causas supremas (A, 1). Como ontología es la ciencia del ente en cuanto ente (G, 1). Como teología es la ciencia de las cosas divinas (E, 1) y como "useología" es la ciencia de la sustancia (Z, 1). A través de la historia las posiciones en cuanto a estas definiciones han sido diversas. De hecho, algunos consideran que en la Metafísica de Aristóteles se encuentran cuatro metafísicas distintas; mientras que otros piensan que las cuatro definiciones se integran para formar una sola metafísica. La metafísica encuentra su unidad de la siguiente manera: la ontología y la useología poseen universalidad de predicación, mientras que la ontología y la useología son universales por causalidad. De esta forma, el subiectum de la metafísica sería en el ente en cuanto ente, ahora bien el ente se dice primariamente de la sustancia, por ello el subiectum integra las ciencias universales por predicación. Los principios de la metafísica provienen de las ciencias universales por causalidad. Índice ocultar * 1 Etimología * 2 Objetivo de la metafísica * 3 El concepto de ser ** 3.1 Concepto unívoco de ser ** 3.2 Concepto analógico del ser * 4 Sistematización y método * 5 Historia de la metafísica ** 5.1 Edad Antigua *** 5.1.1 Presocráticos *** 5.1.2 Sócrates *** 5.1.3 Platón *** 5.1.4 Aristóteles ** 5.2 Edad Media *** 5.2.1 En el islam *** 5.2.2 En el cristianismo ** 5.3 Edad Moderna *** 5.3.1 Kant *** 5.3.2 Idealismo alemán ** 5.4Edad Contemporánea * 6 Véase también * 7 Notas y referencias * 8 Bibliografía * 9 Enlaces externos Etimología Platón y Aristóteles en La escuela de Atenas, de Rafael Sanzio. Aristóteles es considerado como el padre de la metafísica, sin embargo, Parménides fue su antecedente. La palabra «metafísica» deriva del griego μετὰ φυσική, que significa «más allá de la naturaleza o más allá de la física», proviene del título puesto por Andrónico de Rodas(Siglo I a. C.) a una colección de escritos de Aristóteles. Esto no implica que la metafísica haya nacido con Aristóteles, sino que es de hecho más antigua, dado que hay casos de pensamiento metafísico en los filósofos presocráticos. Platón estudió en diversos diálogos lo que es el ser, con lo que preparó el terreno a Aristóteles de Estagira, que elaboró lo que él llamaba una «filosofía primera», cuyo principal objetivo era el estudio del ser en cuanto tal, de sus atributos y sus causas. El término «metafísica» proviene de una obra de Aristóteles compuesta por catorce volúmenes (rollos de papiro), independientes entre sí, que se ocupan de diversos temas generales de la filosofía. Estos libros son de carácter esotérico, es decir, Aristóteles nunca los concibió para la publicación. Por el contrario, son un conjunto de apuntes o notas personales sobre temas que pudo haber tratado en clases o en otros libros sistemáticos. El peripatético Andrónico de Rodas al sacar la primera edición de las obras de Aristóteles ordenó estos libros detrás de los ocho libros sobre física (μετὰ τὰ φυσικά). De allí surgió el concepto de «metafísica», que en realidad significa: «aquello que en el estante está después de la física», pero que también de manera didáctica significa: «aquello que sigue a las explicaciones sobre la naturaleza» o «lo que viene después de la física», entendiendo «física» en su acepción antigua que se refería al estudio de la φύσης, es decir, de la naturaleza y sus fenómenos, no limitados al plano material necesariamente. En la Antigüedad la palabra «metafísica» no denotaba una disciplina particular concerniente al interior de la filosofía, sino el compendio de rollos de Aristóteles ya mencionado. Sólo es a partir del siglo XIII que la metafísica pasa a ser una disciplina filosófica especial que tiene como objeto el ente en cuanto ente. Es hacia ese siglo cuando el conocimiento de las teorías aristotélicas se comienza a conocer en el Occidente latino gracias al influjo de pensadores musulmanes como el persa Avicena y el andalusí Averroes. A partir de entonces la metafísica pasa a ser la más alta disciplina filosófica, llegando así hasta la Edad Moderna. Con el tiempo la palabra «metafísica» adquirió el significado de «difícil» o «sutil» y en algunas circunstancias se utiliza con un carácter peyorativo, pasando a significar «especulativo, dudoso o no científico». En este sentido, también la metafísica es considerada como un modo de reflexionar con demasiada sutileza en cualquier materia que discurriese entre lo oscuro y difícil de comprender. Objetivo de la metafísica La metafísica pregunta por los últimos fundamentos del mundo y de todo lo existente. Su objetivo es lograr una comprensión teórica del mundo y de los principios últimos generales más elementales de lo que hay, porque tiene como fin conocer la verdad más profunda de las cosas, por qué son lo que son; y, aún más, por qué son.5 Tres de las preguntas fundamentales de la metafísica son: # ¿Qué es ser? # ¿Qué es lo que hay? # ¿Por qué hay algo, y no más bien nada? No sólo se pregunta entonces por lo que hay, sino también por qué hay algo. Además aspira a encontrar las características más elementales de todo lo que existe: la cuestión planteada es si hay características tales que se le puedan atribuir a todo lo que es y si con ello pueden establecerse ciertas propiedades del ser. Algunos de los conceptos principales de la metafísica son: ser, nada, existencia, esencia, mundo, espacio, tiempo, mente, Dios, libertad, cambio, causalidad y fin. Algunos de los problemas más importantes y tradicionales de la metafísica son: el problema de los universales, el problema de la estructura categorial del mundo, y los problemas ligados al espacio y el tiempo. El concepto de ser Lo que es decisivo para distinguir los diferentes tipos de metafísica es el concepto de ser. La tradición distingue dos tipos de enfoques esencialmente distintos: Concepto unívoco de ser Según este enfoque, «ser» es la característica más general de diferentes cosas (llamadas entes o entidades), aquello que sigue siendo igual a todos los entes, después de que se han eliminado todas las características individuales a los entes particulares, esto es: el hecho de que «sean», esto es, el hecho de que a todas ellas les corresponda «ser» (cfr. diferencia ontológica). Este concepto de «ser» es la base de la «metafísica de las esencias». Lo opuesto al «ser» viene a ser en este caso la «esencia», a la cual simplemente se le agrega la existencia. En cierto sentido no se diferencia ya mucho del concepto de la nada. Un ejemplo de ello lo dan ciertos textos de la filosofía temprana de Tomás de Aquino (De ente et essentia). Concepto analógico del ser Según este enfoque, el «ser» viene a ser aquello que se le puede atribuir a «todo», aunque de distintas maneras (analogía entis). El ser es aquello, en lo que los diferentes objetos coinciden y en lo que, a su vez, se distinguen. Este enfoque del ser es la base de una metafísica (dialéctica) del ser. El concepto opuesto a ser, es aquí la nada, ya que nada puede estar fuera del ser. La filosofía tardía de Tomás de Aquino nos brinda un ejemplo de esta comprensión de «ser» (Summa theologica) Sistematización y método Tradicionalmente la metafísica se divide en dos ramas: * Metafísica general (metaphysica generālis): pregunta por las categorías más generales del ser y por eso también es llamada «filosofía fundamental». Se ocupa de qué son las cosas, las propiedades y los procesos, según su esencia y en qué relación están entre sí. En tanto se ocupa de lo que hay, se conoce como ontología. * Metafísica especial (metaphysica speciālis), que se divide en: ** La teología natural (también llamada teología filosófica o teología racional) estudia a Dios a través de métodos racionales (es decir, sin recurrir al misticismo o a la fe). ** La psicología racional: (también llamada filosofía del hombre, psicología metafísica o psicología filosófica) se ocupa del alma o mente del hombre. ** La cosmología racional: investiga el mundo en general. En tanto disciplina de la estructuración del mundo material como un sistema natural de sustancias físicas, ya desde la antigüedad se solía cruzar con la filosofía de la naturaleza. La metafísica puede proceder de distintas maneras: # Es especulativa, cuando parte de un principio supremo, a partir del cual va interpretando la totalidad de la realidad. Un principio de este tipo podría ser la idea, Dios, el ser, la mónada, el espíritu universal, o la voluntad. # Es inductiva, en su intento de consolidar de manera unificada los resultados asociados a todas las ciencias particulares, configurando una imagen metafísica del mundo. # Es reduccionista (ni empírico-inductiva, ni especulativa-deductiva), cuando se la entiende como un mero constructo especulativo a base de presupuestos de los cuales los seres humanos siempre han tenido que partir para poder llegar a conocer y actuar. Historia de la metafísica Edad Antigua Presocráticos Ya desde los inicios de la filosofía en Grecia, con los llamados filósofos presocráticos, se aprecian los intentos de entender el universo todo a partir de un principio (originario) único y universal, el αρχη (arjé). Parménides de Elea (siglo VI-V a. C.) es considerado el fundador de la ontología. Es él quien utiliza por primera vez el concepto de ser/ente en forma abstracta. Este saber, metafísico, comenzó cuando el espíritu humano se hizo consciente de que lo real sin más no es lo que nos ofrecen los sentidos, sino lo que se capta con el pensamiento. («Lo mismo es pensar y ser») Es lo que él llama «ser», y que caracteriza a través de una serie de determinaciones conceptuales que están al margen de los datos de los sentidos, como ingénito, incorruptible, inmutable, indivisible, uno, homogéneo, etc. Parménides expone su teoría con tres principios: «el ser (o el ente) es y el no-ser no es», «nada puede pasar del ser al no-ser y viceversa» y «lo mismo es el pensar que el ser» (esto último se refiere a que no puede existir lo que no puede ser pensado). A partir de su afirmación básica («el ser es, el no-ser no es») Parménides deduce que el ser es ilimitado, ya que lo único que podría limitarlo es el no-ser; pero como el no-ser no es, no puede establecer limitación alguna. Por lo tanto, según deducirá Meliso de Samos, el ser es infinito (ilimitado en el espacio) y eterno (ilimitado en el tiempo). La influencia de Parménides es decisiva en la historia de la filosofía y del pensamiento mismo. Hasta Parménides, la pregunta fundamental de la filosofía era: ¿de qué está hecho el mundo? (a lo que algunos filósofos habían respondido que el elemento fundamental era el aire, otros que era el agua, otros un misterioso elemento indeterminado, etc.) Parménides instaló al «ser» (esse) en la escena como objeto principal del discurrir filosófico. El próximo paso decisivo lo dará Sócrates. Sócrates La filosofía de Sócrates (470-399 a. C.) se centra en la moral. Su pregunta fundamental es: ¿qué es el bien?. Sócrates creía que si se lograba extraer el concepto del bien se podía enseñar a la gente a ser buena (como se enseña la matemáticas, por ejemplo) y se acabaría así con el mal. Estaba convencido de que la maldad es una forma de ignorancia, doctrina llamada intelectualismo moral. Desarrolló la primera técnica filosófica que se conoce: la mayéutica. Consistía en preguntar y volver a preguntar sobre las respuestas obtenidas una y otra vez, profundizando cada vez más. Con ello pretendía llegar al «logos» o la razón final que hacía que una cosa fuera esa cosa y no otra. Este «logos» es el embrión de la «idea» de Platón, su discípulo. Platón El punto central de la filosofía de Platón (427-347 a. C.), lo constituye la teoría de las Ideas. Platón observó que el logos de Sócrates era una serie de características que percibimos en los objetos (físicos o no) y están asociadas a él. Si a ese logos lo separamos del objeto físico y le damos existencia formal, entonces se llama «idea» (la palabra «idea» la introdujo Platón). En los diálogos platónicos aparece Sócratespreguntando por lo que es justo, valeroso, bueno, etc. La respuesta a estas preguntas presupone la existencia de ideas universales cognoscibles por todos los seres humanos que se expresan en estos conceptos. Es a través de ellas que podemos captar el mundo en constante transformación. Las ideas son el paradigma de las cosas. Su lugar está entre el ser y el no-ser. Son anteriores a las cosas, que participan (methexis) de ellas. En sentido estricto sólo ellas son. Las cosas particulares que vemos sólo representan copias más o menos exactas de las ideas. La determinación o definición de las ideas se obtiene a través del ejercicio dialógico riguroso, enmarcado en determinado contexto histórico y coyuntural, delimitando aquello en lo que se ha centrado la investigación (la idea). Con la teoría de las Ideas Platón pretende probar la posibilidad del conocimiento científico y del juicio imparcial. El hecho de que todos los seres humanos tengan la posibilidad de acceder a un mismo conocimiento, tanto en el campo de las matemáticas, como en el de la ética, lo explica a través de la teoría del «recuerdo» (ἀνάμνησις), según la cual recordamos las ideas eternas que conocimos antes de nuestro nacimiento. Con ello Platón explica la universalidad de la capacidad racional de todos los seres humanos, enfrentándose a algunos de sus contemporáneos que sostenían la incapacidad de acceder al conocimiento por parte de esclavos o pueblos no-helénicos, entre otros. La tradición postplatónica muchas veces entendió la teoría de las Ideas de Platón, en el sentido de que habría supuesto una existencia de las ideas separada de la existencia de las cosas. Esta teoría de la duplicación de los mundos, en la Edad Media condujo a la polémica sobre los universales. Aristóteles Aristóteles (384-322 a. C.) nunca usó la palabra «metafísica» en su obra conocida como Metafísica. Dicho título se atribuye al primer editor sistemático de la obra del estagirita, Andrónico de Rodas, que supuso que, por su contenido, los catorce libros que agrupó debían ubicarse después de la «física» y por esa razón usó el prefijo «''μετὰ''» (más allá de... o después de...) En su análisis del ente, Aristóteles va más allá de la materia, al estudiar las cualidades y potencialidades de lo existente para acabar hablando del «ser primero», el «motor inmóvil» y generador no movido de todo movimiento, que más tarde sería identificado con Dios. Para Aristóteles la metafísica es la ciencia de la esencia de los entes y de los primeros principios del ser. El ser se dice de muchas maneras y éstas reflejan la esencia del ser. En ese sentido elabora ser, independientemente de las características momentáneas, futuras y casuales. La ousía (generalmente traducido como sustancia) es aquello que es independiente de las características (accidentes), mientras que las características son dependientes de la ousía. La ousía es lo que existe en sí, en contraposición al accidente, que existe en otro. Gramaticalmente o categorialmente, se dice que la sustancia es aquello a lo que se adscribe características, es decir, es aquello sobre lo cuál se puede afirmar (predicar) algo. Aquello que se afirma sobre las sustancias son los predicados. A la pregunta de qué sería finalmente la esencia que permanece inmutable, la respuesta de Aristóteles viene a ser que la ousía es una forma determinante –el eidos- es el origen de todo ser, es decir, que por ejemplo en el eidos de Sócrates, lo que en su forma humana, determina su humanidad. Y también la que determina que siendo el hombre por naturaleza libre y no siendo el esclavo libre, determina que el esclavo sea parte constitutiva de su amo, es decir, que no sea sólo esclavo de su amo en determinada coyuntura y desde determinada perspectiva, sino que sea esclavo por naturaleza. Edad Media En la Edad Media, se dio el debate sobre la distinción y orden de jerarquías entre la metafísica y la teología, en especial en la escolástica. La cuestión de la distinción entre metafísica y teología es también omnipresente en la filosofía moderna. En el islam Detalle del fresco de Andrea Bonaiuto El Triunfo de Santo Tomás, con la imagen sentada en reposo y pensativa de Averroes, apoyado posiblemente en algún libro de Aristóteles. La llegada de la filosofía griega al campo de influencia del islam no fue directa, sino que tiene que ver con los cenobios cristianos en la península arábiga y los pertenecientes a ideologías consideradas heréticas y que utilizaban la filosofía griega no como un fin, sino como un instrumento que les servía para sus especulaciones teológicas (como los monofisistas o los nestorianos), pero es por el interés utilitarista en la medicina griega cuando empiezan a hacerse traducciones al persa que después pasarían tardíamente al árabe.6 Cabe mencionar que en árabe no existe el verbo «ser» y más difícilmente una construcción como «ser», que es un verbo convertido en sustantivo. Es reseñable que la metafísica del mundo islámico quedó influenciada en gran medida por la metafísica de Aristóteles.6 En el cristianismo En la Edad Media la metafísica es considerada la «reina de las ciencias» (Tomás de Aquino). Se proponen la tarea de conciliar la tradición de la filosofía antigua con la doctrina religiosa (musulmana, cristiana o judía). Con base en el neoplatonismo tardío la metafísica medieval se propone reconocer el «verdadero ser» y a Dios a partir de la razón pura. Los temas centrales de la metafísica medieval son la diferencia entre el ser terrenal y el ser celestial (analogía entis), la doctrina de los trascendentales y las pruebas de la existencia de Dios. Dios es el fundamento absoluto del mundo, del cual no se puede dudar. Se discute si Dios ha creado el mundo de la nada (creación ex nihilo) y si es posible acceder a su conocimiento a través de la razón o sólo a través de la fe. Inspirados en la teoría de la duplicación de los mundos atribuida a Platón su metafísica se manifiesta como una suerte de «dualismo» del «acá» y del «más allá», de la «mera percepción sensible» y del «pensar puro como conocimiento racional», de una «inmanencia» de la vida interior y una «trascendencia» del mundo exterior. Edad Moderna La tradición moderna ha dividido a la metafísica en: metafísica general u ontología, ciencia del ente en tanto ente, y metafísica especial, que se divide en tres ramas: * Filosofía de la naturaleza, también llamada cosmología racional o simplemente cosmología. * Filosofía del hombre, también llamada psicología metafísica, psicología filosófica, psicología racional, antropología metafísica o antropología filosófica. * Teología natural, también llamada teodicea o teología racional. Esta clasificación, que fue propuesta entre otros por Christian Wolff, ha sido posteriormente discutida, pero sigue siendo considerada canónica.7 Kant La filosofía trascendental de Kant significó un «giro copernicano» para la metafísica. Su posición frente a la metafísica es paradigmática. Le atribuye ser un discurso de «palabras huecas» sin contenido real, la acusa de representar «las alucinaciones de un vidente», pero por otra parte recoge de ella la exigencia de universalidad. Kant se propuso fundamentar una metafísica «que pueda presentarse como ciencia». Para ello examinó primero la posibilidad misma de la metafísica. Para Kant las cuestiones últimas y las estructuras generales de la realidad están ligadas a la pregunta por el sujeto. A partir de este presupuesto dedujo que hay que estudiar y juzgar aquello que puede ser conocido por nosotros. A través de su criticismo se diferenció explícitamente de las posiciones filosóficas que tienen como objeto la pregunta sobre qué es el conocimiento. Se alejó así de las tendencias filosóficas imperantes, tales como el empirismo, el racionalismo y el escepticismo. También a través del criticismo marcó distancia del dogmatismo de la metafísica que -según Kant- se había convertido en una serie de afirmaciones sobre temas que van más allá de la experiencia humana. Intentó entonces llevar a cabo un análisis detallado de la facultad humana de conocer, es decir, un examen crítico de la razón pura, de la razón desvinculada de lo sensible (Crítica de la razón pura, 1781-1787). Para ello es decisivo el presupuesto epistemológico de Kant de que al ser humano la realidad no se le presenta tal como es realmente (en sí), sino tal como se le aparece debido a la estructura específica de su facultad de conocimiento. Como el conocimiento científico también depende siempre de la experiencia, el hombre no puede emitir juicios sobre cosas que no están dadas por las sensaciones (tales como «Dios», «alma», «universo», «todo», etc.) Por ello Kant dedujo que la metafísica tradicional no es posible, porque el ser humano no dispone de la facultad de formar un concepto basándose en la experiencia sensible de lo espiritual, que es la única que permitiría la verificación de las hipótesis metafísicas. Como el pensar no dispone de ningún conocimiento de la realidad en este aspecto, estos asuntos siempre permanecerán en el ámbito de lo especulativo-constructivo. Entonces, por principio, no es posible según Kant decidir racionalmente sobre preguntas centrales tales como si Dios existe, si la voluntad es libre o si el alma es inmortal. Las matemáticas y la física pueden formular juicios sintéticos a priori y, por ello, alcanzar un conocimiento universal y necesario, un conocimiento científico. Idealismo alemán Desde la crítica kantiana surge el idealismo alemán, representada sobre todo por Fichte, Schelling y Hegel, y que considera a la realidad como un acontecimiento espiritual en el que el ser real es superado, siendo integrado en el ser ideal. El idealismo alemán recoge el giro trascendental de Kant, es decir que, en vez de entender la metafísica como la búsqueda de la obtención del conocimiento objetivo, se ocupa de las condiciones subjetivas de posibilidad de tal conocimiento. Así, se plantea hasta qué punto el ser humano puede llegar a reconocer estas evidencias. Sin embargo, rechaza que el conocimiento se limite a la experiencia posible y a los meros fenómenos, y propone una superación de esta posición, volviendo a postulados metafísicos que puedan reclamar validez universal: «conocimiento absoluto» como se decía desde Fichte hasta Hegel. Si aceptamos que los contenidos del conocimiento sólo valen en relación con el sujeto -como suponía Kant- y consideramos que esta perspectiva es absoluta, es decir, es la perspectiva de un sujeto absoluto, entonces el conocimiento válido para este sujeto absoluto también tiene validez absoluta. A partir de este planteamiento el idealismo alemán considera que puede superar la contradicción empírica entre sujeto y objeto, para poder captar lo absoluto. Hegel sostiene que de una identidad pura y absoluta no puede surgir o entenderse una diferencia (esa identidad sería como «la noche, en la que todas las vacas son negras»): no explicaría la realidad en toda su diversidad. Por eso «la identidad de lo absoluto» debe entenderse como que está desde su origen ya que contiene en sí la posibilidad y la necesidad de una diferenciación. Esto implica que lo absoluto se realiza en su identidad por el plasmado y la superación de momentos no idénticos, esto es, la identidad dialéctica. A partir de este planteamiento Hegel desarrolla la Ciencia de la lógica considerado, tal vez, como el último gran sistema de la metafísica occidental. Edad Contemporánea Friedrich Nietzsche considera que Platón es el iniciador del pensamiento metafísico y le hace responsable de la escisión en el ser que tendrá luego formas variadas pero constantes. La división entre mundo sensible y mundo inteligible, con su correlato cuerpo-alma, y la preeminencia del segundo asegurada por la teoría de las Ideas sitúa el mundo verdadero más allá de los sentidos. Esto deja fuera del pensar el devenir, aquello no apresable en la división sensible-inteligible por su carácter informe, y que también dejan escapar las subsiguientes divisiones aristotélicas, como sustancia-accidente y acto-potencia. Martin Heidegger dijo que nuestra época es la del «cumplimiento de la metafísica», pues desde los inicios del pensamiento occidental se han producido unos determinados resultados que configuran un panorama del que el pensamiento metafísico no puede ya dar cuenta. El propio éxito de la metafísica ha conducido fuera de ella. Ante esto, la potencia del pensamiento consiste precisamente en conocer e intervenir sobre lo conocido. Pero el pensamiento metafísico carece ya de potencia ya que ha rendido sus últimos frutos. Heidegger afirmó que la metafísica es «el pensamiento occidental en la totalidad de su esencia». La utilización del término «esencia» en esta definición, implica que la técnica para estudiar la metafísica como forma de pensamiento, es o debe ser la metafísica en el primer sentido antes indicado. Esto quiere decir que los críticos de la metafísica como esencia del pensamiento occidental, son conscientes de que no existe una «tierra de nadie» en que situarse, más allá de esa forma de pensamiento; sólo el estudio atento y la modificación consciente y rigurosa de las herramientas proporcionadas por la tradición filosófica, pueden ajustar la potencia del pensamiento a las transformaciones operadas en aquello que la metafísica estudiaba: el ser, el tiempo, el mundo, el hombre y su conocer. Pero esa modificación supone a su vez un «salto» que toda la tradición del pensamiento ha escenificado, ha fingido o soñado dar a lo largo de su desarrollo. El salto fuera de la metafísica y por tanto, quizá la revocación de sus consecuencias. Heidegger caracterizó el discurso metafísico por su impotencia para pensar la diferencia óntico-ontológica, es decir, la diferencia entre los entes y el ser. La metafísica refiere al ser el modelo de los entes (las cosas), pero aquél sería irreductible a éstos: los entes son, pero el ser de los entes no puede caracterizarse simplemente como estos. El ser es pensado como ente supremo, lo que le identifica con Dios; la pulsión ontoteológica es una constante en el pensamiento occidental. Para Heidegger la metafísica es el «olvido del ser», y la conciencia de este olvido debe abrir una época nueva, enfrentada a la posibilidad de expresar lo dejado al margen del pensamiento. La filosofía analítica fue desde su nacimiento con autores como Russell y Moore muy escéptica respecto a la posibilidad de una metafísica sistemática tal y como se había defendido tradicionalmente. Esto se debe a que el nacimiento de la filosofía analítica se debiera principalmente a un intento de rebelión contra el idealismo neohegeliano entonces hegemónico en la Universidad británica. Sería a partir de los años veinte cuando el Círculo de Viena, ofrecería una crítica total a la metafísica como un conjunto de proposiciones carentes de significado por no cumplir con los criterios verificacionistas del significado. No obstante esta posición es hoy minoritaria en el panorama analítico, donde se ha recuperado el interés por ciertos problemas clásicos de la metafísica como el de los universales, la existencia de Dios y otros de tipo ontológico. El postestructuralismo (Gilles Deleuze, Michel Foucault, Jacques Derrida) retoma la crítica de Nietzsche, y argumenta que lo no pensable en la metafísica es precisamente la «diferencia» en tanto tal. La diferencia, en el pensar metafísico, queda subordinada a los entes, entre los que se da como una «relación». La pretensión de «inscribir la diferencia en el concepto» transformando éste y violentando para ello los límites del pensamiento occidental aparece ya como una pretensión que lleva a la filosofía más allá de la metafísica. Véase también * Portal:Filosofía. Contenido relacionado con Filosofía. * Epistemología * Ontología * Teleología * Lógica Notas y referencias # Volver arriba↑ Real Academia Española (2014). «metafísica». Diccionario de la lengua española (23.ª edición). Madrid: Espasa. # Volver arriba↑ Robert Audi, ed. (1999). «Metaphysics». The Cambridge Dictionary of Philosophy (2 edition) (en inglés). Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0521637228. # Volver arriba↑ Henry Walsh, William; A.C. Grayling, Bruce Withington Wilshire. «metaphysics». Encyclopædia Britannica (en inglés). «metaphysics, the philosophical study whose object is to determine the real nature of things—to determine the meaning, structure, and principles of whatever is insofar as it is.» # Volver arriba↑ Carey, Rosalind. «Russell’s Metaphysics». Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy (en inglés). «The primary sense of “metaphysics” examined here in connection to Russell is the study of the ultimate nature and constituents of reality.» # Volver arriba↑ Gómez Pérez, Rafael (2006). Introducción a la metafísica. Ediciones Rialp. ISBN 9788432136030. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b Bertolacci, Amos. «Arabic and Islamic Metaphysics». Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy. # Volver arriba↑ Ferrater Mora, José (1994). Diccionario de filosofía. Editorial Ariel. ISBN 9788434405042. Bibliografía * Grondin, Jean (2006). Introducción a la metafísica. Editorial Herder. ISBN 978-84-254-2441-0. * Spinoza, Baruch (2006). Tratado de la reforma del entendimiento. Principios de filosofía de Descartes. Pensamientos metafísicos. Alianza Editorial. ISBN 9788420660653. * Pardo, José Luis (2006). La metafísica. Preguntas sin respuesta y problemas sin solución. Valencia: Pre-Textos. ISBN 84-8191-718-4. * Aristóteles (1997). Metafísica. Edición trilingüe de Valentín García Yebra (3ª edición). Madrid: Editorial Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-2351-8. * Heidegger, Martin (1929). ¿Qué es la metafísica?. disponible en varias ediciones. * Heidegger, Martin (1953). Introducción a la metafísica. disponible en varias ediciones. * Heidegger, Martin (1929). Kant y el problema de la metafísica. disponible en varias ediciones. * Kant, Immanuel (1783). Prolegómenos a toda metafísica futura que pueda presentarse como ciencia. disponible en varias ediciones. * Ortega y Gasset, José. «Unas lecciones de metafísica». Obras Completas (Madrid: Alianza / Revista de Occidente) 12. * Descartes, René (1637 1977). Meditaciones metafísicas con objeciones y respuestas. Introducción, traducción y notas de Vidal Peña. Madrid: Alfaguara. * Leibniz, Gottfried (1686 1962). Discurso de metafísica. Traducción de Alfonso Castaño Piñan. Madrid: Aguilar.